


Gym Rat

by fte207



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Shower Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:07:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28393614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fte207/pseuds/fte207
Summary: After weeks of running into Chanyeol at the gym, you're finally alone.
Relationships: Park Chanyeol/Reader
Kudos: 17





	Gym Rat

You’ve seen Park Chanyeol at the gym three times now. You know it's him by the ears, even though everyone has on masks most of the time these days.

He always comes in just a few hours before the gym closes, just like you. Sometimes it ends up being just the two of you in the gym, like tonight, when even the trainer on call takes the chance to finish up side work outside of the weight lifting area before closing the gym for the night. He knows you and Chanyeol will do your routines and leave without incident.

Except now you really do need someone to spot you for this squat lift.

You stand around the weights for a bit, trying to debate on skipping it all together or going to find the trainer when you hear Chanyeol clear his throat.

“I can spot you if you want,” he says.

You hate how sexy it sounds. So simple and yet it goes straight to your gut. You nod and get in position. He slides in behind you, arms in the proper position under yours, albeit he has to squat a bit himself because of your height difference. This is the closest you’ve ever been and you are shocked that even though he’s been sweating he smells like cologne. 

You go for your usual number of reps, squatting with him there just behind you. On the last few reps you notice though that as he’s standing up with you he’s moved back a bit. He’s gone before you can thank him for helping spot you. 

You decide to skip showering at the gym as usual because it’s a little late and you’d rather get home where you can have the comfort of being cozy after said shower. You’re just about about to order a taxi on your phone when a familiar G-wagon pulls up in front of the gym. Chanyeol rolls down the window closest to you, the passenger side, and looks at you.

“Do you want a ride home,” Chanyeol says, smiling through his mask so his eyes crinkle in that cute way. 

“Um sure. If its okay. That would be great.” 

“Hop in.”

Inside the g-wagon, Chanyeol reaches over to buckle you in, which kind of shocks you and turns you on at the same time. If you’re reading the signs right, you think this is your opportunity. This whole tension in the gym when he spotted you was indeed sexual in nature and this ride home is not just an innocent car ride. So when you pull up in front of your apartment complex, you take a deep breath and look at him.

“Do you wanna come upstairs,” you ask, voice a bit shaky because it’s Chanyeol from EXO that you’re asking to come upstairs.

He pulls down his mask and shows you a full smirk now.

“Come upstairs and?”

“You know what.”

A small smile is on your face now as he reaches to cup your face and steal a kiss. The kiss is everything you’d ever want in a kiss: nice pressure, small lip bites, and a sense of being possessed by the man kissing you.

“I’ve been wanting to do that since I first saw you lifting a few weeks ago,” Chanyeol says when you finally come up for air.

“I’ve been wanting you to do a lot more to me since I saw you tonight,” you reply.

You don’t waste anymore time, both of you climbing out of the G-wagon and heading upstairs to your one bedroom apartment. 

Upstairs, Chanyeol makes your apartment look smaller than it already is. He crowds you in the doorway, pulling you flush against his hard body. You link your arms around his neck and kiss him hard, forgetting that you still need to shower. Luckily, Chanyeol has a suggestion that alleviates the situation with a whisper:

"Let's take a shower."

You guide him to your bathroom. It's not much, but you can afford a full bathroom with a decent sized tub and shower. You might have been nervous to start undressing but Chanyeol is taking charge of things anyway. He pulls your arms above your head and pulls your t-shirt off and then your sports bra. His hands are on your chest in an instant, and you moan when he teases your nipples between his fingers. He smirks, and then slips his hands down your waist to yank off your sweatpants. 

"Turn on the shower," he says as he slips his hand between your legs. 

You almost fall over when one long finger slides over your clit. He groans, seemingly pleased that you are near soaking from just mild foreplay. Taking deep breaths you fiddle with the knobs until the shower groans to life. Chanyeol draws a scream from you when he pokes one finger inside you. 

"God you're sexy. Get in the shower. Wanna see you all wet."

You whimper a little at the loss of his hand, but you obey and get into the shower, the glass door now painted with water drops from the spray against your back. You tilt your head back to wet your hair and gasp when you notice that Chanyeol is now naked, t shirt and sweats in a pile next to your clothes. His chest is as defined as you guessed, but still your mouth waters at the sight. Perfect abs guide right to a perfect thick and hard cock. It's hard, pointing upward, but still so heavy that it looks pulled down by gravity.

He wordlessly crowds you again in the shower, moving so he can press his back against the tile and sit somewhat on the shower bench you recently bought. Feeling bold, you pull down the shower head to spray his chest and body. You follow the water with your hand, enjoying the feel of his hard body under your fingertips. He takes your hand and puts it on his cock. You gasp when he pulls you against him, his hand finding your clit again. You trade touches like this while Chanyeol takes the shower handle from you with his other hand and hangs it back up in the stand. The water sprays over both of you now, but you don't mind as you lean forward to kiss him again. As his tongue moves in your mouth he slips two fingers inside you. 

"Do you need me to wear a condom?"

The question should feel awkward but it doesn't. You're on birth control, so you're good there, but knowing what you know about him, you wonder about disease.

He cups your face then.

"I will wear one if you want, but I really don't think I need to."

You don't think he needs to either given the sincerity with which he's looking at you now. His bangs are soaked over his forehead now and he looks so boyishly cute like this. 

"No. You don't have to. I want to… feel you."

You emphasize this with a twist of your hand around his cock. He grunts and slips another finger inside you. The angle is not great, and he senses that, so soon he is moving you to the bench and he's between your legs. You think he might enter you now but he's descending to his knees. He lifts your legs up, exposing your entrance to his face. 

You flush all over when he leans in and kisses you there. His tongue is demanding though, and soon he's working you closer and closer to climax. With one hard lick over your clit, the tingle of your orgasm spreads all over and you moan his name. 

Chanyeol stands and pulls your legs up higher to wrap around his waist. He's in a hurry now, and you don't even care that the water is cooling down. You hold on and nearly cry with relief when he finally pushes inside. Every thrust draws a moan from your lips, the feeling of being full of him truly mind blowing. 

He roughly grunts in your ear before whispering, "You're so sexy. Fuck. Can I come inside you?"

"Yes," you say with zero hesitation, chasing your own orgasm now.

Chanyeol thrusts furiously, and if not for knowing how strong his core muscles are, you'd worry that you're going to fall. And then you're seeing stars when he hikes you up higher and he's hitting that spot inside you. You hear him moan and gasp and then his thrusts slow.

He kisses you and lowers you to your feet. He reaches for your body wash, and to your surprise, lathers the soap over your body. The water temperature would be unpleasant if not for how hot the sex has left you feeling.

You do the same for him, even forcing him to bend down so you can wash his hair. He shakes his head spraying water all over your face. You giggle and he kisses you.

Out of the shower, you give him a robe you stole from a hotel and offer to wash his clothes for him as a way to keep him in your apartment longer. He obliges, but demands that you order food. Carb loading is his own excuse.

He winds up spending the night. And you don't care that by the time he's done, you need yet another shower.


End file.
